Tutorial: ACF Chassis
This tutorial assumes you have knowledge of how to use the Precision Alignment tool. If you do not know how to use this tool, read the linked article. Steps Try to follow each step carefully. It is integral that you understand the process of creating an ACF chassis from scratch. After you have done so, you can create your own chassis with your own engines and design. Design * Spawn an S-Prop rectangle. This will be your baseplate. (recommended 48x96) * Spawn an S-Prop wheel. Try to make it realistically sized. (recommended size 30) * Position the wheel in the corner of the chassis. * Offset your wheel outwards slightly, so it is not touching the chassis. * Precision mirror the wheel lengthwise and widthwise twice, so you now have 4 wheels. * Use the "Make Spherical" tool on all wheels. * Spawn an engine. (recommended "I3 1.2L petrol") * (optional) Place a small petrol fuel tank somewhere. This will give your engine 25% extra power. * Place a small differential at each end of the chassis between the wheels. * Set the final drive of each differential to 1. * Place a gearbox between your differentials. (recommended "6-speed, Inline, Small") * Align the gearbox so that the long end is facing toward the engines. * The protruding part of the gearbox needs to line up with the engine shaft (there is some leeway). * Spawn a seat. Make sure it is facing forward. * Spawn a Pod Controller somewhere on the chassis and link it to the seat. * With the Expression 2 tool out, right click and paste the ACF Base code into the editor and save. * Click the chassis to place the chip somewhere easily accessable. * With the Expression 2 tool out, right click and paste the SetAng Steering code into the editor and save. * Click somewhere in the world to place the chip, then freeze it in the air. Suspension under construction - if you wish to skip this stage, just ballsocket centre all the wheels to the base plate and tick "simple ball socket" Constraining Weld each of the following: * Weld > Engine to base plate * (optional) Weld > Fuel tank to base plate (repeat for other tanks) * Weld > Gearbox to base plate * Weld > Front differential to base plate * Weld > Rear differential to base plate * Weld > Seat to base plate No-collide each of the following: * No-collide > Gearbox and differentials to base plate * No-collide > Each wheel to base plate * No-collide > Seat to anything it may be touching Ball Socket - Advanced the following with these settings: Force limit: 0 Torque limit: 0 X min: -180 X max: 180 Y min: -0.01 Y max: 0.01 Z min: -0.01 Z max: 0.01 Free movement: Yes No-collide entities: Yes * Ball Socket Adv. > Base plate to rear wheel '''(repeat for other wheel) * Ball Socket Adv. > '''SetAng Steering chip to front wheel '''(repeat for other wheel) Wiring With the Wire Advanced tool out, wire the following: * Inputs/outputs of the '''ACF Base chip to your vehicle (see here for more information) * Inputs/outputs of the SetAng Steering chip to your vehicle (see here for more information) * (optional) Wire > "Active" on fuel tank to "Fuel" on fuel tank * Wire > "Gear Up" on gearbox to your desired gear up key on Pod Controller (suggested: "Mouse 1") * Wire > "Gear Down" on gearbox to your desired gear down key on Pod Controller (suggested: "Mouse 2") Linking With the ACF Menu tool out, right click the following parts in order to link them: * Link > engine to gearbox * (optional) Link > engine to fuel tank (repeat for other tanks) * Link > engine to front differential * Link > engine to rear differential * Link > front differential to front wheel '''(repeat for other wheel) * Link > '''rear differential to 'each rear wheel '(repeat for other wheel)